A Real Smile
by Emo Katie Bug
Summary: Ginny's up late reading in the Hogwarts kitchen, what will happen when Draco catches her? DMxGW one shot, lemon.


She was sitting in the Hogwarts Kitchen at two o'clock in the morning, it was the only time and place she could get away from her family and friends. Not that she didn't love them, they could just get a little annoying. She was reading one of the many poetry collections from the library, this one consisting of Robert Frost.

"Would you like some more tea Miss Ginny?" One of the house elves, Dottie, asked.

"Yes please," Ginny replied smiling at the little house elf, who then scurried away. A minute later Dottie reappeared with a mug of Camellia tea.

"Here Miss Ginny," Dottie said handing me the mug.

"Thank you Dottie," Ginny said, still smiling. Dottie then left and Ginny continued to read, coming upon her favorite poem, The Road Not Taken. When she was halfway through she heard the door open. She looked back and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy standing there.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Malfoy_." She replied, spitting his name like venom.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" He shot back.

"Reading, what does it look like?" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Couldn't you do that in you're dorm?" He asked.

"Well since you care so much, I also came here for a few cups of tea." Ginny replied, going back to reading.

"Well, are you gong to ask me why I'm here?" Malfoy asked.

"Why should I? What you do is none of my business." She replied, still reading.

"But what if I do something that is?" Malfoy asked, which confused Ginny.

"What in bloody hell could you do that would affect me?" Ginny asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance with the blonde.

"This," He said, quickly walking over to the unsuspecting red-head and pressing his lips against hers. To his surprise she didn't push him away and slap him, or worse. In fact to both their surprise she kissed him back, hard too. She felt him bite down on her lower lips, which is when she came back to reality. She then pushed him away and, like he had expected before, slapped him. Ginny's eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily.

"Oh my god… I cannot believe I just did that." Ginny said.

"To be perfectly honest I can't believe I just did that." Malfoy said.

"_No one_ will know about this." Ginny said in a deadly tone.

"Like I want people to know I kissed _you_." Malfoy said.

"Why did you even do it?" Ginny asked.

"Why did you kiss back?" Draco shot back, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know, now answer my question." She replied.

"Guess to prove I could affect you, and I did." He replied, finally showing that famous smirk.

"Good bye Malfoy." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes and getting up. "Bye Dottie," She yelled to the back.

"Good bye Miss Ginny," The elf responded. "Oh, hello Mr. Draco."

"Hello Dottie," Draco responded, forgetting Ginny was still in the room.

"Wow, Draco Malfoy nice to a house elf. Someone call the Daily Prophet!" Ginny said in shock, before walking out. To her surprise Draco walked out with her.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you." He said, pretty loudly.

"Be quiet, do you want to get us caught?" Ginny whispered.

"What, worried Filch will catch you?" Malfoy asked.

"Only if you keep talking." Ginny whispered as she looked around the corner at the end of the kitchen corridor while Malfoy kept walking forward, unaware of Filch approaching. To her surprise she pulled him back and pushed him flat against the wall next to her, covering his mouth with her hand before he could talk. Filch walked passed them, luckily not seeing them. Ginny waited till his flashlight turned the next corner before releasing Draco, and wiping her hand that was over his mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Malfoy asked.

"Because if you got caught, I would've got caught. Now bye Malfoy." Ginny replied, before walking the way that Filch came from.

"Now I've never been there before, but I'm pretty sure the Gryffindor common room is that way." Draco replied, pointing the opposite way Ginny was walking.

"Who says I'm going to the common room?" Ginny replied.

"Then where are you going?"

"If you must know, I'm going to the Room of Requirements. And you aren't coming."

"You know about the RoR?"

"Yes, I found it in my first year. What about you?" Ginny asked, knowing that now she wasn't getting away form Malfoy.

"Last year, but then that means that-"  
"I found it before you." Ginny replied, smirking, "When did you find the kitchen?"

"This year, you?"

"Last year, found that before you too."  
"Do you know how to get into the astronomy tower at night?" He asked.

"That's impossible, no one can get up there at night." She replied.

"I can, and have." He said, causing Ginny to stop.

"How?" Ginny asked, she'd always wanted to go up there this late.

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you don't I'll tell everyone I caught you and Lavender Brown snogging in the RoR. And she won't deny it, she has a crush on you, in fact she'd probably thank me." Ginny said, knowing everything she said was true.

"Fine, I'll show you." Draco agreed. So they started they're way towards the astronomy tower. Ten minutes of silence later they arrived at the stairs to the tower, the farthest Ginny had ever gotten before getting caught.

"Okay, now what?" Ginny asked.

"Do what I do." Malfoy said, taking out his ward so did Ginny. "Now say '_Nimbius Partus', _and flick you're wand." As Malfoy did this a barrier like thing appeared before parting. And after Malfoy walked through it sealed again.

"_Nimbius Partus,_" Ginny said while flicking her wand, and sure enough the barrier parted and she was able to walk through. But Malfoy knew something she did not, to get out you have to reverse the incantation words so its _Partus Nimbius_.

"Cool right?"

"How do you know how to do that?"

"It doesn't matter does it, I know."

"You're father, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't you just told me." Ginny replied as she ran up the rest of the stairs, Draco following at a normal pace. When he got there Ginny was staring up at the stars.

"Its so beautiful," Ginny said in awe.

"Don't you have astronomy?" Draco asked.

"Yea, but the latest we ever get to go out is eight." She replied.

"What about during summer?" He asked.

"Yea, but then the towns below us has lights on almost all night, so you'd have to go out at like three o'clock in the morning." Ginny explained.

"Well, technically it is around three." Draco stated.

"Yes, but it's a lot easier to get out of Hogwarts without waking anyone up then it is at my house." Ginny responded, walking over to sit down on a little bench. Draco followed her and sat next to her.

"True," Draco said before leaning in and kissing Ginny… again. But this time things went a little differently and Ginny immediately pushed him away, without the slap this time.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" Ginny asked, truly infuriated with him.

"Why do you keep rejecting?" Draco shot back.

"Why do you keep answering my questions with your own?" Ginny questioned.

"Why are you refusing to answer me?" Draco asked.

"Why are _you_ refusing to answer _me_?" Ginny replied, getting an answer when Draco kissed her… for a third time. This time she did nothing, she neither kissed back nor pushed away. Draco held the kiss, hoping for some positive reaction. Slowly Ginny kissed back, unsure of why she was. Draco rested his hands on her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. Draco licked her bottom lip and Ginny slowly opened her mouth. Draco then explored her mouth with his tongue, as Ginny twirled his blonde hair. Draco moved his hands from her waist to under her shirt, coming in contact with her bra. He slowly massaged her breast, which made Ginny moan into the kiss. They broke the kiss as Draco pulled her shirt off, only then did everything register to Ginny and she pushed Draco away. She grabbed her shirt from him and held it in front of her, panting heavily.

"This is why you brought me up here, isn't it?" Ginny asked, pulling her shirt back on.

"So you've figured me out, not like you'll be able to leave." Draco replied, smirking.

"What do you mean, I know the spell." Ginny said, backing up to the stairs.

"No, you know the spell to get up… not to get down." Draco corrected.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"There's two spells, one to get up the stairs and one to get down." Draco said. "And you only know one. Try it you're self if you don't believe me." So Ginny did, she ran down the stairs and took out her wand.

"_Nimbius Partus_." She said as she flicked her wand, but nothing happened. She turned around and saw Draco standing at the top of the steps.

"_Accio Wand_," Draco said, and her wand flew out of her hand and into his. "You won't need this," Draco said as he walked over to the edge, Ginny running behind him. Draco dropped her wand over the edge of the tower and Ginny watched in horror as it fell to the ground, she was now defenseless against him. Draco turned to her and started walking to her, almost enjoying the scarred look on her face. He pushed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her against the wall and pulled off her shirt, again. She tired to push him away but he was to strong, _Damn Quidditch_ Ginny thought. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, taking it off of her completely. He moved his kisses down to her neck and sucked on it for a few minutes before moving down to her right breast. As his lips made contact with her breast Ginny moaned. Ginny put her hands on his head and pushed it closer to her breast. Draco pulled away from her breast and pulled off his shirt, showing his well built muscles. He then laid Ginny down on the ground and started kissing her lips again, massaging her breast again with one hand while the other one lowered down to her jeans. Ginny had her hands around his neck and was once again playing with his hair. Draco was unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, and to both their surprise Ginny moved her hands down and started undoing his jeans. Once Draco undid her jeans he pulled them down, Ginny lifting herself up to let them go down. Once they were off Ginny had undid Draco's, letting him take them off completely. So now Draco was only in his boxers and Ginny was only in her knickers. Draco, still kissing Ginny pulled her knickers down and off, before removing his boxers. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her, causing her to gasp in pain. He pulled away from the kiss to examine her reaction and saw tears leaking out of her closed eyes. He stopped moving and waited for her to adjust to his size.

"Okay," Ginny whispered, letting him know he could move… so he did. At first it was slow and soft, then as Ginny became more used to his size she moaned, "Faster, harder… please." And that's just what he did. Soon Ginny's pain turned into pleasure and she started thrusting her hips up to meet Draco's thrusts. After about ten minutes of this Ginny moaned, well more like screamed, as she climaxed. Causing Draco to come. Draco pulled out of her and laid next to her. She turned her head to face him and kissed him.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley." Draco declared.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Ginny replied smiling. And for the first time she saw Draco smile, not smirk but smile a real smile.


End file.
